The General becoming a Baron
by dead.but.true
Summary: A few years passed since Furuichi conquered Ishiyama High. He is now living a respectable live, working hard for the Pillar Squad, aiming to climb the ranks. But one fateful day, someone tells him something that threatens not only his own live. Will he be able to stop the catastrophe or will he die, along with others? Lemons in later chapters.
1. Intro and Diagnosis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

 **A/N: Another chapter written on a train ride...I didn't update properly, did I? Well, there's a reason behind this. In fact, I'm finally uploading videos to YouTube. My channel is named Bioshitsilo, you should totally check it out! I'm making AMVs and some other stuff (although my K-On! Video was banned worldwide, copyright infringement). You can also follow me on twitter: bioshitsiloOff.**

 **This chapter just states what happened after the story "The General takes over". The main focus of this story is action with a little angst; some chapters will be comedy, though. Enjoy!**

The last years had passed in the blink of an eye. Furuichi had graduated, but was sure no university would take him in with a degree from Ishiyama High. Instead – and considering his relationship with Lamia – he decided to work, earning a living. And there was only one workplace perfectly fitting his talents: the Pillar Squad.

He had moved to the demon world a few months after graduation. His family he told he was moving to Macao to live there with Lamia, working in a special company, together with Hecadoth and Agiel. His parents met the two after Hecadoth started dating Honoka, something Furuichi wasn't very fond of. Hecadoth knew it, but did it nevertheless. One year after the barbecue they broke up, or rather it changed into a loose long distance relationship; Hecadoth would be in Macao together with Furuichi, after all.

It was a year after Furuichi lived in the demon world that he had proposed to Lamia. They married shortly afterwards – in Japan – and after ten months Lamia gave birth to twins, girl and boy. They looked just like their parents, a fact that Oga used to constantly joke. Oga even became the godfather of both kids, something that upset Lamia a little, but she knew, there wouldn't be a better choice. The Kids were named Tatsumi – Furuichi insisted – and Hilda. Both parents hoped their children would live up to their names, at least sharing the good traits.

Furuichi worked hard. He had aimed to become a Pillar General or even a Pillar Baron, but Jabberwock stated that he couldn't achieve those titles, although he would be granted the same rights. Those titles were only for demons; it never happened that a human was a member of the Pillar Squad. They had to come up with a name for his position, and decided to call him the Pillar Strategist, until they found a better name.

Furuichi had to undergo an exhausting training. In the demon world he couldn't always rely on the tissues, so his physical abilities were polished to the maximum. It turned out that he was a pretty strong fighter, and together with Dr. Furcas Furuichi worked on a project that would grant him the ability to take over different demons with tissues, but without giving them a consciousness. This way he could use the power of imprisoned demons without giving them the ability to control him; the project wasn't finished yet, though.

Living up to his name – or rather rank – as strategist, Furuichi always planned the scheduled operations, interrogated prisoners and tried to figure out what was happening. And as always, he was damn good at that. Sadly, one single day should change his life forever.

‑

Furuichi was visiting Dr. Furcas. He wanted to check the status of the project, but he also had to undergo medical tests from time to time. The demon world put some stress on a human body, and the constant use of the tissues was also an issue that couldn't be neglected.

As Furuichi entered the office, he saw Dr. Furcas read some papers, scientific stuff. He was a little irritated, since the doctor was usually reading some porn magazines when he was alone – and also when he wasn't alone. "Good morning, Dr. Furcas.", greeted Furuichi politely. "Hm? Oh, good morning, Furuichi. Wanna look on the project.", asked Dr. Furcas. "Yeah, but you also should have my blood test results by now.", nodded Furuichi. He noticed how the doctors eyelids flashed for a second. "Yes, I do. Let's begin with the project."

"So, Furuichi, I ran a few tests, and the tissues are nearly complete. You can draw the full amount of power out of them, but I still didn't managed to get rid of the last small piece of consciousness the demons have. I'm working on it and it seems to be over soon.", said Dr. Furcas. Furuichi nodded in acknowledgment. "And about your test results...maybe sit down, it will be a longer talk."

‑

"First, I decided that another nurse would do all the chemical stuff, not Lamia. Who knows what could happen when she was to treat your blood samples.", said Dr. Furcas with a stern voice. "Well, she rarely works, or rather she rarely comes to the infirmary. She is working pretty hard at home, two crazy five year olds and the housework, poor girl.", sighed Furuichi. Furcas nodded and continued with his speech. "That aside, let's focus on your blood samples. I checked for the usual and I – I hate to tell you this, but you're in deep trouble. And I mean, _really_ deep." Furuichi gulped as he heard those words. "Am I sick?", he asked nervously. "Oh, I wouldn't say sick. I would rather call it 'fucked'.", said Dr. Furcas with a sad smile. "I'm afraid you caught a rather mysterious illness. We do have a cure for that, but to produce the medicine I need some stuff that is almost impossible to get. You can't buy it...you need things like a demon princes blood and innards of giant monsters."

Furuichi was shocked. "So...it's terminal? Am I going to die?" Dr. Furcas looked him deep into the eye. "Listen to me: this illness is not terminal, as long as you gather all the ingredients. I made you a list; but I don't think you have the time or power to get it all. You need help, and Jabberwock won't be happy to do so – if he even does."

Furuichi looked on the ground, his eyes watery. "I'll do my best. And I have to tell the Squad and Oga." Dr. Furcas looked a little surprised. "You're not telling it your family or your beloved wife?" "My family wouldn't understand, and Lamia would get mad with worry. I just have to find everything. How much time do I have?" "Maybe six months? Should be enough.", said Dr. Furcas. "And I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but – until now, I don't know if the use of the tissues prolongs or shortens your life. And since the rest of your family has demon blood and thus lives a few hundred years...", said the doctor. A single tear rolled down Furuichis cheek. "Yeah, I thought so. I mean, my kids are five, but are at the same stage as a one year old. I know that I probably won't see my kids grow up – this dangerous job aside." Furuichi swallowed down this anxious feeling in his throat and stood up. "Thanks for telling me. I'll work on it."

‑

Right after that he went to Jabberwocks office. The leader of the Squad wasn't very pleased to hear the news and promised Furuichi that his family would be supported by the Squad if he'd die. Hearing this didn't cheer him up, but reminded him of the sad truth that life was moving on until the end of time.

‑

When he was finally home, he let out a big sigh. Lamia came into the hallway, wearing an apron and carrying Hilda. "You're back, darling! Welcome. How was your day?" "It started like every other day, but then it took a few turns to the left and to the right...it was a little crazy and exhausting. I'm happy to be at home." "Anyway, dinner is ready!", chirped Lamia. Furuichi smiled. Lamia always made the best dinner.

After dinner, he sat down on the couch, drinking a coffee. "So, what exactly happened at work?", asked Lamia. Furuichi looked at his wife, a hint of pride in his eyes. 'I married the best woman in the world.', he thought. "Ah, well, y'know, I have to gather some stuff from across the whole demon world. A really difficult job, and I only have six months.", Furuichi said. "Poor Furuichi.", smiled Lamia.

‑

After Furuichi had put his children to bed and watched them sleep, he closed the door and went into his bedroom. Lamia already lied down, covered in a blanket. She read a book and looked up as he entered. "You look really exhausted, darling." "I am, my dear princess. But there's no other way, right? I have to work, just like any other adult. Except for Oga." Both smiled. "Good night."

 **A/N: Oh my God, Furuichi's dying! Or is he? Well, find out! It's a heavy plot twist, and just as I promised, this story will be far more violent, dark and brutal. There will be a few lemons, but just one or two, I think. I will add some jokes, though, that is what makes it a Beelzebub story!**


	2. The meeting

**A/N: And after a long, long time finally a new chapter...it's nothing special, a little fun, a little twist maybe, and a foreshadowing...I am, was and will be on vacation the next and the last few weeks, so I wont update very often. Sorry for that. Enjoy!**

Furuichi opened his eyes. The alarm besides his bed was ringing. He pressed the snooze button and felt Lamia shuffle around. He looked next to him. She had opened her eyes and snuggled into his side.

"Good morning, princess.", smiled Furuichi. Lamia just hummed and rubbed her cheek at his shoulder. Furuichi leaned back and enjoyed the warmth of the blankets a few moments, until he stood up. Lamia immediately pulled the blanket over herself, making Furuichi smile a little.

"What is it, darling?", asked Lamia.

"It's just that I love seeing you being cute.", smiled Furuichi.

"I'm always cute.", muttered Lamia.

"True. I married the cutest, most beautiful and smartest woman in this world.", said Furuichi with a grin. Lamia blushed a little and threw a pillow at him. He caught it mid-air and threw it next to her, then he left for the kitchen.

‑

Furuichi made coffee and prepared the food for the twins. He brought Lamia a cup of coffee and headed to work, after seeing off his wife and children. They lived in the stronghold that held the Behemoth corps, so it was just a short walk to his office. Dressed in his uniform he left the house.

As he arrived at his office, he told his secretary to make coffee. Then he proceeded to look at his appointments. Today he had no scheduled meetings, so he could as well sort some papers and think about his condition. "Shit, I gotta call Oga.", muttered Furuichi. He sat down at his desk, right as his secretary brought him his coffee. After taking a sip, he picked up the phone.

‑

After a few moments someone picked up on the other end of the line.

"Hello.", said a deep, masculine voice.

"Oga.", said Furuichi.

"Furuichi.", said Oga.

"Wanna come over? It's been a while since I saw you and the others.", said Furuichi.

"Not particularly, but I guess I have no choice. Baby Beel asked for you, too. I'm coming over.", said Oga with a bored voice.

"Thanks, that's great! I'll prepare everything necessary. See you.", said Furuichi and hung up. Then he called his secretary. "Please prepare some drinks and snacks. Oh, and some toys for little children."

"Very well, Strategist Furuichi.", said the man, bowed and disappeared to get the requested items.

‑

Maybe an hour had passed, when suddenly the door was nearly blown of its hinges. In the frame stood Oga, Baby Beel and Nico on his back. Behind him stood Hilda. "Yo, Furuichi." "Ai, Furuchin!", greeted Oga and Baby Beel. Nico stayed silent, and Hilda glared at Furuichi in an only slightly hostile way.

"Oga. Good to see that Baby Beel and Nico are fine. Hello, Hilda. How are you?", asked Furuichi.

"Beel's picking on Nico, but aside from that everything's fine.", said Oga.

"I'm fine, too.", said Hilda.

"Well then, have a seat.", said Furuichi and pointed at a few chairs in front of his desk. As soon as everyone was seated, he took out some glasses and poured in some drinks. "We have a lot to catch up, don't we?"

"Not really.", said Oga bluntly.

"Ah, right, I always forget that I don't need the formal approach when talking with you.", said Furuichi. "Well then, no point in hiding it: I'm dying."

"No shit, Sherlock. I know."

"Eh?"

‑

"Eh?" Furuichi looked astonished at Oga. "B-but who told you?"

"Every second you live is a second of your life ending. Living basically is dying.", grinned Oga.

"Are you sick?", asked Furuichi concerned. "To have such philosophical thoughts...your IQ has risen, you're not as dumb as a loaf of bread anymore...now you're like, sliced bread?"

"One more word, and you're _dead_.", said Oga menacing.

"Dabuh!", added Baby Beel angry.

"Although he might be right...", muttered Hilda; she was currently taking care of Nico.

"Anyways...I'm dying. I have a strange but curable disease, Dr. Furcas gave me about six months. I have to gather a rather exclusive list of ingredients for the medicine, but I can't leave my job. It's my duty.", explained Furuichi.

"Just quit.", said Oga seemingly bored, although the twitching of his eyes showed Furuichi his concern.

"I can't! The reason why this kingdom is at peace – more or less – right now, is the hard work of the Behemoth corps, and I play a rather important role here. So I can't 'just quit'.", said Furuichi.

"Well, I guess you have a small problem there.", said Oga in a monotone voice.

"Yeah...I haven't even told Lamia yet. I just don't know what to do. I have six months left that I can spend with my family...funny, I had hoped to see Tatsumi and Hilda at least to finish school.", said Furuichi, holding back tears. Before Oga could say something, the door flew open the second time this day.

"Strategist Furuichi!"

‑

A soldier of the Pillar corps carried a sealed envelope that he handed to Furuichi – after greeting the two royalties, of course. Furuichi opened it and read it with furrowed brows. "Fuck that shit...", he muttered through gritted teeth. "Oga, I'm sorry. Something urgent has come up." Furuichi grabbed his coat and rummaged through a closet, taking out a sword and a gun.

"Heading for a fight?", asked Oga curious.

"No, just my usual attire for meetings.", said Furuichi sarcastically. "But I'm actually heading for a meeting now. I bid you adieu.", said Furuichi and stormed out of his office.

Oga and Hilda exchanged glares and simply nodded. Something was going on, but they had more important things to do.

"Dabuh!"

"Yes, Beel, I think the same...", said Oga.

‑

Hastily Furuichi strolled through the stronghold, heading for the meeting. As always, they met in a room equipped with maps and scrolls and tomes holding recent information about population and the like. It had only one entrance, heavy oaken doors with iron plates; the last refuge when under siege.

As he opened the doors, guarded by Hecadoth and Agiel, he saw Behemoth, Jabberwock and the other Pillar Barons; surprisingly, also Dr. Furcas was with them.

"Strategist Furuichi. Finally.", said Jabberwock in his deep voice.

"I heard the situation is dire?", asked Furuichi.

"Obviously. This is an emergency. We currently have an uprising. The former ruler of Satanchia started a war against our kingdom.", said Behemoth with a stern expression.

"Satanchia? But...", began Furuichi.

"That's right, Satanchia is not even a hundred miles from here. Negotiations already failed, so a fight is inevitable. When they want to fight, their army has no chance but to attack this stronghold first.", explained Jabberwock.

"I know, I know...I see every Baron has gathered. Laymia, Quetzalcoatl, Salamander, do you already have some ideas how to deal with this?", asked Furuichi.

"Not really. Well, we thought we'd at least could take in the villagers.", said Laymia.

"Hm." Furuichi took a quick glance at the map. "I have an idea."

‑

"I once asked myself what we should do if an army marches towards us. Here is my plan: the villagers are evacuated and sheltered in the stronghold. They also bring all their food. The men will fight, the women will help the wounded. As soon as a village is empty, we will burn it, as well as any fields. Livestock will be in the stronghold. The enemy mustn't get a single grain! Also, we will set up a few traps. I thought of mines.", explained Furuichi.

"Mines? But after the battle...", began Laymia.

"After the battle is not important. The most important thing is either to withstand the siege until the royal army arrives or to defeat the invading troops.", said Furuichi. "What do you think? Maybe a few ambushes or the like could be useful, too..."

"I think it's a flawless plan. We still have to work on a few details yet.", said Salamander. The other Barons agreed.

"Very well. How much time is left until they arrive at Castle Bahamut?", asked Furuichi.

"Maybe two months?", said Quetzalcoatl.

"Then let's discuss everything in detail tomorrow.", said Behemoth. "'Til then."

‑

After the meeting ended, Furuichi walked home. He thought how to tell Lamia; she would have to help to in this battle...a battle that could kill both of them. He sighed and opened the door, readying himself.

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! But I'll update soon. Also, the plot seems to be rather short, a few chapters of battle and stuff, but it wouldn't be a Furuichi story, if not...**


	3. A strategy and a crisis

**A/N: Finally, back again! Due to various reasons I wasn't very active in the Beelzebub fandom, but after my friend Devlin Dracul posted his awesome fic "Silver Nightmares" (check it out!), I decided to continue this story, especially since I finally had some nice ideas. But be warned, this story will get much, much darker. And when I talk about some "drastic measures", be aware that I _absolutely do not support those_! That said, enjoy!**

Furuichi opened the door to his apartment. He heard his two children squeal in the distance, following by something that sounded suspiciously like a shattering plate. He walked into the kitchen and saw his two children and his wife covered in some green mush, broken dishes on the ground.

"Note to myself: Tatsumi and Hilda dislike peas. I'm back, everyone.", he said.

"Welcome home, darling."; said Lamia and planted a quick kiss on his cheek before resuming to the nigh impossible task of feeding the kids. Furuichi kissed his son and daughter on the forehead before sitting down.

"Dinner will be ready in a moment.", said Lamia. "Did anything happen today?"

"Oga came over, and...well, I suppose we continue after those two are tucked in.", he sighed. Lamia shot him a strange look, but simply nodded.

 _Still, my plan does not convince me...there are some flaws, just where?_

Furuichi was recalling the meeting in his thoughts, thinking of anything he could have missed.

"Wait...that's it!", he muttered. "Sorry, honey, but after dinner I have to go back to my office."

"What about the thing you can't discuss now?", asked Lamia.

"Work-related, we should discuss that first. Be careful, the water is boiling.", smiled Furuichi.

‑

After dinner they quickly put the kids into bed and sat down on the couch, a coffee in their hands.

"Now, what got you so riled up?", asked Lamia.

"I don't know how to tell you...", he started.

"Go on.", said Lamia.

"I think the best way to put it is that our lives soon will change. Not for the better, though. It will probably get worse. Much worse."

"What happened?", asked Lamia shocked.

"We just heard that an army marches towards us. It's estimated that in two months the castle will be under siege.", said Furuichi.

"Fuck.", Lamia simply stated. "What are you going to do? What are we going to do?"

"The usual, be a genius and save everyone's asses. And we? I don't know. Fight? Survive? Something along those lines.", grimaced Furuichi.

"Sounds reassuring.", laughed Lamia with her most sarcastic tone.

"I know. I have to go, see you soon."

‑

After half an hour everyone had gathered in the same room.

"Why did you call us, Strategist?", asked Laymia. Furuichi looked at his mother-in-law.

"I did some serious miscalculations. Well, not so much, but I didn't act out correctly. I missed asking for the exact information we received. What are the facts, and what did the Demon King say? I want to revise my plan."

Behemoth nodded.

"It's good you decided to rethink it. A few hours ago we received the message. It informed us that an army of roughly 200,000 men are marching towards us. Estimated arrival would be two months. The King will send reinforcements, at least 300,000 men, but they will arrived in 10-12 weeks. He gave us the order to 'keep the Castle, all means necessary'.", explained the old man.

"Umu...good, good. Any other information?", asked Furuichi.

"The enemy's general I rumored to be Xipe Totec."; said Jabberwock. Quetzalcoatl cringed.

"Old friend of yours?", asked Behemoth.

"Acquaintance.", confirmed Quetzalcoatl. "He wields a sword that sucks out his foe's soul. Nasty thing, really."

"As bad as that sounds, that won't impact my revised plan. I just want some confirmation, did the King say anything regarding our citizens?", said Furuichi.

After a moment of silence, Behemoth denied it. "He did not."

"Very well. Now, my plan may not be to appealing to everyone. A lot of you might even object to it, but! It is maybe the only chance we have. Let's take a look at the map." Furuichi pointed with a pen on a sign on the map. "The only place where their army can enter our territory is this valley. Following this canyon, they will eventually arrive at Castle Bahamut. Behind us are plains. This of course gives us an advantage. First, they can only take this narrow path. The mountains prohibit them from the use of aerial beasts, and resources are spare in this place. They will have to raid the villages they'll come across. Now, how many people are in the castle? Do we have anyone from Satanchia in our territory?"

"We have a garrison of 10,000 soldiers in the castle, a few civilians and personnel, not including the 34th Division. In the surrounding area live around 3000 demons from Satanchia. Why do you ask?", recalled Laymia.

"Because my old plan basically went up in flames. The new one is the following: we will send messengers to those villages and tell them to leave with all their food. As soon as they have left the village, we will burn it to the ground, set up traps and leave the area. Out of those people every man who is suitable will become a militia men. The women, children and elderly will get enough supplies for two weeks and march towards the reinforcements. The militia will build roadblocks, traps and the likes in front of the castle and fight the battles outside. The trained soldiers are needed for the siege. The Pillar Division will be used depending on the situation. Alright?"

"Yeah, but what about those frontier villages?", asked Quetzalcoatl and pointed on a few dots. "You didn't say we would warn those. Do you want those people to die?"

"Of course I don't want them to die, but we simply don't have the time. It would take us too long to prepare everything, it would be futile. Let them plunder a little, after they killed and raped everyone in a few villages they will be less careful.", said Furuichi.

"Are you serious?!", yelled Laymia.

"Please let me finish first.", said Furuichi. "Continuing where we left off, the best place to fight them is this small valley in the canyon. They will of course be aware of this, so we need to catch them off guard. The best way to do this is to anger them, and the perfect way will be the corpses of Satanchian demons. Just to be sure there are no spies and all, I propose we impale all of them. After a few weeks of marching through a ghastly landscape riddled with mines the sight of thousands of corpses on stakes will be quite effective. We will plant explosives and cause landslides this way, splitting the army into three parts. The front part will be attacked head on by the militia, the middle part will be bombarded with anything we can muster, and the last part can't be attacked. That way we will stall them. If my plan works out, we have to hold out for a week or two in the castle, defending it against 100,000 men. With and estimated surviving militia of 15,000 men, it's 25,000 versus them. Behind these thick walls something we could do."

After he finished explaining his plan, nobody said a word. After a few minutes Behemoth cleared his throat and wanted to say something, when Laymia started talking.

"Are you serious? Is this the plan you want to set into motion, the one you call 'great'?", she whispered angrily.

"Yes? It is effective, after all.", said Furuichi.

"I can't believe you proposed something like this! We could easily die! My daughter, your wife and your children could die! And furthermore, you are totally fine with rape, murder and propose a tactic eerily similar to genocide?", she yelled.

"Yes, as I said, it is the most effective way.", said Furuichi, defending his strategy.

"You know what? I'm off!", yelled Laymia, turned around and stormed off.

"She will return tomorrow.", said Behemoth. "But I can understand her point. What you proposed is maybe the most controversial thing ever done by us."

"I don't care. We have to do it this way, and if it goes south or the like, just say it was my idea. It technically is. I take the responsibility for everything that will happen.", said Furuichi.

"Because you don't have anything to lose?", asked Jabberwock.

"Probably. But I also want to protect everyone, and if sacrifices have to be made, I'm glad to be the first to do so. Who knows, maybe this battle will make me famous...or infamous...", chuckled Furuichi. After these chilling words, the meeting was disbanded.

‑

As he returned, he could once again hear something, which surprised him. The children should be asleep, after all. As he opened the door, he saw Lamia in the hallway, holding both Tatsumi and Hilda. Next to her stood Laymia.

"I'm on a little vacation.", said Lamia.

"You're kidding.", said Furuichi in disbelief.

"I am not. These two sweethearts are also yours, and you love them. What about those Satanchians living here? They do have children, they love their children. Why kill them? Are their lives not as important as ours? Aren't they worth it?", said Lamia in a frosty voice.

"I'm just doing this to protect you!", said Furuichi angrily.

"Good to know. I'd love to see you telling that _their_ parents. Good night."

After these words, the four left. Furuichi, still standing in the hallway, looked incredulously at their retreating backs. He closed the door, leaned on the wall and sat down.

"Fuck.", he sighed. "Fuck. Fuck!"

 _What now?_


End file.
